1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high precision pumps and more particularly to an electromagnetic pump adapted primarily for low volume usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low volume pumps, at least those that sell for a reasonable price, are typically of the rotary type wherein a rotary motor drives a disk which in turn causes a rod having a diaphragm on one end thereof to reciprocate to create an alternating high pressure low pressure zone for moving fluid through the pump. The volume output of such pumps is solely dependent upon the voltage applied to the rotary motor and at low rpms the output of the pump is not as stable as is many times desired.
This drawback is partially due to the fact that the recriprocating rod has a single stroke which is not variable. Another drawback with rotary pumps is the fact that when a load is placed on the pump, it draws more current thereby draining the battery or other power source for the pump. Also, rotary pumps utilize numerous bearings which wear out creating maintenance demands which are frequently hard to meet and always frustrating to deal with.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low volume pump which has a more precise output regardless of the flow level through the pump.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a low volume high precision pump that requires little or no maintenance and is efficient in operation.